Rats reunited!
by NinjaAssasin-1
Summary: What if Jack was also bionic and brothers with Adam,Bree,and Chase?What was the real reason Jack moved to Seaford? Pairngs: Jack/Kim, Jerry/Grace and Bree/OC rated T just to be safe. P.S sorry for changes
1. Chapter 1

**_Hey guys NinjaAssasin-1 here with my very first fanfiction, please go easy on me thanks._**

* * *

Chapter 1

***At the dojo***  
Eddie: hey guys my cousin Leo's coming over with his new family and he's staying here for a month!

Kim and the guys: cool!

Jack: is he staying in your house?

Eddie: no his new dad bought a house here. btw Jerry can you come with me to pick them up in the airport?

Jerry: sure man!

Eddie: see ya guys in 3 hours!

* * *

**Davenport's house**

Big D: Ok kid's go pack we are going to be in Seaford for a month!

Leo: Yes! i finnaly get to see my cousin Eddie!

Bree: ok done

Adam and Chase: no fair! she always finish first!

Big D: ok guys lets go!

* * *

***Airport***

Eddie: they should be here by now!

Leo: Mom look over there it's Eddie! (yells Eddie 3 times.)

Eddie: hey Leo! hey aunt Tasha!

Tasha and Leo: hey

Leo: who is he?

Eddie: Oh yah this is Jerry

Jerry: sup yo!

Eddie: so aunt Tasha wanna go to the mall with us?

Tasha: sure! Donald is that ok?

Mr.D: yah!

Jerry: can we go to the dojo first?

Eddie: yah so they can meet the others!

* * *

***at the dojo***  
Jack: Im going to change.

Kim: kk

Milton: Kim do you like Jack?

Kim: Me? pshh. No!

Milton: wow no offence Kim but you are a terrible liar.

Kim: fine! I Kimberly Ann Crawford  
like Jackson Richard Anderson. there you happy!

Milton: y... _(he was cut off when Jerry, Eddie,and his cousin walked in.)_

Eddie: hey guys whats up.

Kim: nothin!

Eddie: ok well wheres Jack?

Milton: in the locker room.

Eddie: well this is Leo,Adam,Bree,Chase,my aunt Tasha, and now my uncle Donald.

Kim,Milton,and Rudy: nice to meet you!

Eddie: and guys this is Kim,Rudy, and Milton._(they all waved)_

Jack: hey guys..._ (he said walking out the locker room)_Adam,Bree,Chase, !

Bree,Chase,and Mr.D: Jack!

Adam: who?

Jack:_*shakes head*_

Bree: Jack its so good to see you again!

Chase: yah Jack

Mr.D: Jack!

Eddie: you guys know each other?

Jack: yah Adam and Chase are my brothers and Bree's my sister.

everyone _(exept Adam,Bree,Chase,Mr.D):_what!

Kim: you never told me you had siblings!

Jack: well you never asked!

* * *

**_Thanks for reading people have a nice day. And also review or PM me. _**

**_Disclaimer:I do NOT own Kickin' it or Lab Rats (sadly) _**

**_PS. sorry if i spelled anythng wrong or i have gramar mistakes i jus started learning English._**


	2. Chapter 2

**Jack's bionics.**

_**Hey guys thank you so much for reveiwing heres chapter 2 hope you enjoy it. PS i just rewrite this cuz thee other one was awful.**_

* * *

***At the dojo***

Tasha: Donald come here for a minute.

Mr.D: ok _(Tasha takes him near the lockers)_

Tasha: how come you never told me Adam,Bree,and Chase had another brother?

Mr.D: i sent him here

Tasha: so he's also bionic?

Mr.D: yes

Tasha: ok so what are his powers?

Mr.D: invisibility, Chase's force field, and he have Bree's super speed.

Tasha: ok he's bionic and human got it.

Chase: Mr. Davenport can Jack show us around while you guys are here?

* * *

Jerry: hey dude can I have that?

Adam: no this is my bacon backpack!

Jerry: _*pats him on the head then jumped on his back to get the bag*_  
**(like on the first episode when mascot tried to get his stake)**

Adam: your messing with the wrong person!

Milton: Jerry quit irritating him!

Kim: why are his eyes glowing?

Bree: oh no Jack! _*pionts to Adam*_

Jack: Jerry stay close! _*activated force field*_

Adam: _*shoots lasers at Jack's force field*_

Jerry: you have super powers?

Jack: no i'll explain later Bree get him out of here!

Bree: ok

Adam: _*stops shooting*_Jack get out of the way!

Jack: no! Adam quit!

Adam: no!

Kim: what the heck!

Jack: _*shoots plasma granade*_

Adam: what the heck was that for!

Jack: I told you to quit shooting.

* * *

_**Well guy's thats chapter 2 hope ya'll liked it. PS R&R sorry for spelling/grammar errors or if its a fluff.**__** :)**_


	3. Chapter 3

**Finding out**

**_Hey guys im really sorry i haven't posted in forever I have been grounded apparently I get grounded for gettin C's so yah so plz understand tnx hope you all like it._**

* * *

Kim: Jack whats going on?

Jack: ohh uhhhwell as you can see me and my siblings are bionic teenagers that fight crimes and save the world.(then left to tell the others.)

Kim: ohh so your super humans?

Bree: yah pretty much!.(she yelled happily)

*Kim went to the guys with Jack*

Jerry: so Jack care to explain to us?

Jack: me and my siblings are bionic teenagers that fight crimes and save the dont tell anyone...

-  
_1 1/2 hours later_

Rudy: ok guys im going to cut practice early today now go change!

Jack: (*hmm i wonder if Kim likes me or not... well i just have to ask Bree to help me then*)*gets inside the locker room*few seconds later he came out with a purple shirt under a black plaid shirt with black skater jeans and purple hightops.

Kim: i wore a white tank top underneeth a red corp top with white short shorts and red converse.

Jack: when Kim comes out im goin to suprise her.

Kim: i came out of the locker room and then i felt someone hugging me from behind *turns her head* i saw who was hugging me and turned around and hugs him back.

Jack: hey Kimmy

Kim: *oh no he did not just use that nickname!* hey Jackie how ya doin?

Jack: im fine how bout you?

Kim: im doing well thank you for asking.

Jack: im starving wanna go to Captn' corndog?

Kim: sure let me just get my bag and well go ok.*walks to where her bag was and saw that Bree was there too*

Bree: hey Kim are you dating my brother?

Kim: no why?

Bree: ummhhhhu sure you guys seem like you are...

Kim: were not!(she yelled/whispered)then left.

Jack: lets go.

Kim: kay

**Captn' corndog**

Kim: hey Jack how do you get a guy to like you?*ok that just totally sliped out of my mouth*

Jack: what?

Kim: oh nothin

Jack: how do you get a guy to like you?

Kim: yes*i murmuered*

Jack: well Kim why?

Kim: idk

Jack: well Kim i dont think you will have to ask me that, i mean a guy would be so lucky to have you. Your smart, funny, can kick a guys ass if needed, and pretty.*he whispered the last part.

Kim: thanks, did you mean that?

Jack: yes

Kim: you know you can be soo sweet sometimes.

Jack: yah i know im just that awesome.

Kim: *rolls her eyes*

_an hour later_

Jack and Bree in the facility/hq

Bree: so how did your date go?

Jack: what date?

Bree:*rolls her eyes* i ment you and Kim duhh.

Jack: we did'nt go on a date!

Bree: sureeeee so how did it go?

Jack: great i guess.

Bree: you guys bf gf now?

Jack: no.*he said disapioted*

Bree: dont worry Jack ill see if she likes you.

Jack:Really! i mean uhh ok.

Bree: ohh looks like wuttle Kackie here is in loooveeee...

Jack: I am not!

Bree: ummmhhhm surrree..

Jack: whatever Im goin to sleep in my tube now night.

Bree: night

**Next day in school**

Adam,Bree,Jack,and Chase walked in the halls of Seaford High.

Jack: ok guys im going to find Kim bye.

Adam,Bree,Chase:bye

Jack and Kim

Jack: hey Kimmy sup

Kim: hey Jackie nothin much what about you?

Jack: walking with you.

Kim: haha very funny.

Jack: ;)

Kim: *aww he looks so cute wait did he just wink at me*?

_(bell rings)_

Jack: well Kim ill see you later.

Kim: kay bye.

* * *

**(at the dojo)**

Kim: hey Jack how ya doin?

Jack: im good how was your day?

Kim: it went great i guess.

Jack: ok wanna spar?

Kim: yah sure im just gonna go change.

Jack: yah i probably should too.

_3 minutes later_

Jack: ok Kim ready?

Kim: yup!

Jack: ok but im tellin you im not goin to go easy on you

Kim: alright Jack but no using your powers kay?

Jack: kay, ready go!

_(they fought for 10 minutes until Jack pinned Kim down the mats)_

Kim: _(OMG! Jack just pinned me down the mats and right now his face is really close to mine!)_

Jack:_ (oh gees I am too close to Kim I just feel like kissing her what do I do?!)_

_**(The guys and Bree walked in)**  
_

Milton: akkkwaarrrdd..

Kim and Jack: _(looks at the group then stood up quickly)_

Kim: Im gonna go change_ (in an akward sing song voice)_

Jack: yah im goin to go now...

Bree: ok guys we seriously need to get them together!

Guys: yah we do

Bree: ok plan anyone?

Jerry: ohohhhh

Bree: yes Jerry?

Jerry: i have one!

Bree: ok lest hear it.

Jerry: how about a sleep over at my house then were goin to play truth or dare and make Jack kiss Kim!

Milton and Eddie: wow Jerry you actually thought of that?!

_(Jerry nods his head)_

Bree: ok ill go talk to Kim.

guys: alright!

_(In the girls changing room)_

Bree: hey Kim

Kim: hey whats up

Bree: oh Jerry's having a sleep over tonight wanna come?

Kim: yah sure let me see if its ok with my mom

Bree: alright cool bye

Kim: bye

Jack: cool ill come!

Jerry: cool bro see ya guys later. _(he yelled while leaving the dojo)_

* * *

**_Hey guys im sorry if this was a fluff. Im goin to try and get another story by next week or something. hope ya'll liked it tnx for reading_**

**_3 u all._**


	4. Chapter 4

**Sleep Over!**

**_sorry for the really really late update i've been really busy lately and I have family problems and yah hope you guys understand so here it is._**

* * *

Jerry: Mom! im home!

Jerry's mom: quit yelling your little brothers asleep!

Jerry: ok jeez can my friends and i have a sleep over here?

Jerry's mom: sure, but no sneaking out!

Jerry: alright... that was only once!

* * *

Kim:*im walking home with Jack to get another dufflebag to put my stuff in, wonder if he likes me*

Jack:*walking Kim home to get her stuff, wonder if she likes me, oh well ill just have to ask her sooonneer or latteeerr...*

Kim: Were here!

Jack: cool *i've never really been here before ohh well ill just follow*Kim: ok Jack lets go

Jack: where?

Kim: In my room

Jack: ohh ok cool

Kim: Ill pack my bag real quick

Jack: Alright

_5 minutes later _

Kim: Ok im done!

Jack: ok lets go!

* * *

Jack's House

Jack: ill go get my bag

Kim: kay

* * *

Jerry's house

Jerry: hey have you guys seen Kim and Jack?

guys and Bree: nope!

_doorbell rings_

Jerry: its open!

_Jack and Kim walked in_

Bree: where have you two been?

Jack: Kim's house

Bree: Ohhh

Jerry: ok guys here's some snacks and drinks who wants to play truth or dare?!

guys and girls: me!

Jerry: ok sit in the order of boy girl boy

Alright

Jerry: k were going to play spin the bottle truth or dare, ill go first _spun the bottle landed on Jack _ok Jack truth or dare?

Jack: Dare.

Jerry: ok i dare you to kiss Kim

Jack: ok Kim is that fine with you?

Kim: Jerry why do you have to punish me too?

Jack: hey!

Kim: what?

Jack: that's kinda offensive.

Kim: AND...

Jack: man your mean

Kim: lets just get this over with!

Jack: ok _started leaning in and so did Kim_

_Jack and Kim kissed_

Jack and Kim: done!

Jack: ok its my turn _spins the bottle landed on Chase_

Jack: ok Chase truth or dare

Chase: uhh dare

Jack: i dare you to dress up as a hobo clown while running back and fort the street.

Chase: ok

Jack: Ok stand up, Bree would you do the honor?

Bree: would love to :) _started working a minute later Chase is dressed up as a clown (like in the episode_

_"Death Spiral Smackdown")_

_every one laughs at Chase_

Jack: good job Bree!

Bree: thanks now Chase go

_Chase walks out the door_

Jack: hey guys lets watch him

kay!

* * *

**To be continued!**

****sorry if my grammars really bad im working on more stuff and im really sorry i broke my promise and yah thanks for reading and happy new year!

-NinjaAssassin-1


	5. Chapter 5

_**Hey guys im sooo sooo sorry for the late update and please go easy on me ive been really stressed out bcuz of a stupid research assignment and busy the past few weeks so i decided to make a new chapter on my free time sorry if their are mistakes I was in a hurry.**_

* * *

Chase: *Jack is friking torturing me, well here goes nothing* ( yells on top of his

Lungs) Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh hhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh! (While running up and down the street)

The group: HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!

Jack: ok let's start the game again (closes the door)

Chase: oh jeez there are people chasing me! Jack open the door, ahhhhhhhhh,open doooorr please!

Jack:(opens the door)

Chase: thank *breaths heavily* you

Jack and Chase:*walks back to the group*

Kim: ok Chase your turn.

Chase:*spins the bottle and land on Jack again*Jack truth or dare?

Jack:again? Truth

Kim:* whispers* chicken

Chase:*chuckles* ok uhhm describe your crush.

Jack: what if I don't have one.

Chase: you have one I can tell

Jack: ok uhhm where do I start, she's the most beautiful creature that I have ever seen, she has amazing brown eyes, she likes extreme sports, she's very competitive, she's hot, she's funny,kind,smart,and did I say that she was very pretty?

Kim:*now I'm kinda jealous of Jacks crush I mean that's the most I've herd Jack say about a girl she must be very special.*

Jerry:ok yo! Now I think who your talking about

Jack:ya think? *spins the bottle lands on Grace* ok Grace truth or dare

Grace:DARE! (she yelled)

Everyone looks at her in confusion (well Jerry's always confused so doesn't really surprise her)

Jack:ok hold on *got a can of whipped cream* I dare you to lick this off from Jerry's chest to his stomach

Grace:ok then bring it on!

Jerry: * lifts his shirt, Jack puts whipped cream on him, but little did Grace know that Jerry have a hairy chest.*

Grace and the other girls: eeeewwwww!

Grace: fool I ain't licking that thing off of him that's gross!

Jack:now now Grace we all did our dares now be a big girl and do yours por favor.

Grace:*gives Jack a dirty look* Jerry this is your fault!

Jerry: what I do?

Grace: it's your fault for being a hairy boyfriend!

Bree and Adam: hurry up and finish please!

Grace: ok ok I'll go and I'm pretty sure ill regret this * licks the cream off Jerry's stomach then with a sour expression licks the cream off his chest then screams* I got hair in my mouth! But sounds more like I mamt mhair jin myh muth! Because of the cream.( ran to the nearest bathroom and trew up)* got back* I think I'm done with dares for tonight.

Kim: can we watch a movie instead?

Jack: why is wittle Kimmy scawed? (he said a little too flirty)

Kim: noo!

Jack: yah sure what ever makes you sleep at night Kim.

Bree: quit flirting you two.

Jack and Kim:* both madly blushing*

Jerry: okayy lets just watch movie instead. What cha guys wanna watch?

Bree: oooooooo! can we watch Mama?

Jerry: lemmi look for it*2 minutes later* got it!

Guys and girls: sat down.

Jerry: *pop the cd in* movies starting!

Kim: really?*she says sarcastically*

* * *

**Thanks for reading! I'll try to update the other story I'm working on soon. And again sorry for grammar mistakes.**


	6. Chapter 6

**_hey guys im really sorry for not updating. So here's a new chapter thank you for your patients._**

* * *

_Seating chart_

_Jack and Kim sat together on the love seat next to the tv._  
_Grace and Jerry sat on the other side of the living room on the spare love seat._  
_Eddie, Milton,Adam, Bree, and Chase sat on the big couch._

Chase: ok can we get popcorn?

Jerry: sure there in the pantry

Chase: ok*came back with un cooked popcorn*

Adam: I might not be soo smart but Chase you didn't cook it

Chase: I know use your heat vision, I don't want to miss the movie  
Everyone looks at them

Adam: *used his heat vision* popcorns cooked!

Grace: cool*grabs some and fed Jerry and herself*

(Scary part comes in Grace hugs Jerry tightly)

* * *

Jack and Kim

Jack: Kim are you sure your ok you look so scared and your kinda jumpy.

Kim: I'm fine Jack

(Really scary part comes in)

*Kim jumps on Jack and hides her head on his chest*

Jack: aww is wittle Kimmy scawed?

Kim looks up and punches his arm.

Jack: aw!

Kim: shut up.

Jack: ok jeez *then hugs Kim*

Kim: what are you doing Jack

Jack: hugging you

Kim:...

* * *

_One Hour Later_

_Everybody is asleep except Jack. (Kim and Jack are on the couch cuddling) _

Jack:_ looks at Kim and hugs her waist._

Kim:_ hugs back_

Jack:_ falls asleep _

* * *

**_Hey guys sorry if this is all I have for today. Sorry for spelling/grammar errors. Thank you for ._**

**_~A_**


End file.
